


Mirror mirror

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/F, halloween fic, written as a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Jeanne finds out you should be careful what you wish for. Especially if you don't even know what it is you want.





	

Jeanne had always known she was no beauty.

 

Not that it horribly bothered her, she really paid it no mind, and considered being short her biggest flaw more because she had trouble reaching for things than anything.

 

But then Mister Gaston happened.

 

She knew he had only asked her out the first time because he needed someone who fit as the back half of his costume, but they had gotten along and she had really enjoyed herself. And they started spending time together, he'd talk to her, and ask her with him to the park, and walk her home.

 

And he was just so nice.

 

But she wasn't sure if Mister Gaston really was interested in a romantic relationship....

 

Jeanne sighed, letting her mind wander, absentmindedly watching Sonia. The secretary stood up, and walked past Jeanne's desk and the younger woman's gaze followed.

 

Mister Gaston would probably like someone who looked like her. She was pretty, and not just beautiful, she looked elegant, and knew how to dress. Everything about her was what she wasn't. She was tall, with long beautiful legs, and-

Jeanne blushed a bit, catching herself staring at the other woman's curves a bit too long.

 

Maybe she was a _bit_ jealous.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeanne stepped into the dusty store, and gave a nervous smile to the man sitting behind the counter. She had walked past the store countless times, but had never actually stepped in the small store that bought junk and sold antique.

 

But now that she had moved on her own she found herself in need of all kinds of things. Her tiny flat looked sort of spartan at the moment and this place seemed like something she could afford. And she could use more plates and cups, just in case she would have guests at some point in the future.

 

Her gaze found an old mirror, old and intricate-looking. She slid her finger on the dusty surface. It could be cleaned. It was a large but oddly delicate-looking mirror that would cover the weird stain on the wall.

Unless it cost too much...

 

She carried some cups and the mirror to the counter.

The man stopped to stare. "You're gonna buy that?"

 

Jeanne looked at the mirror. "Is it expensive?"

 

He grinned. "I think you can afford it. But be careful. Don't stare too deeply into it, you might get lost."

 

Jeanne nodded, more and more uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

She hung the mirror on her wall, satisfied. It had cleaned up well and in her opinion gave the room some much-needed class and made it look bigger.

 

And it was a pretty mirror...

 

* * *

 

 

It became almost a ritual for her. Every morning and every night she would brush her hair in front of the mirror.

 

It was a beautiful mirror. And it really paid off to pay more attention to her looks, maybe it was that her posture had improved, and she had started taking more pride at her appearance, but she felt better, more confident.

 

She had even started to be more sociable at work, speaking to people seemed easier somehow these days, and she had talked to Sonia much more too.

Jeanne stopped her train of thought, and laid her hairbrush down. There had been something odd in the mirror.

 

She glanced behind her, but saw nothing unusual.

She turned back.

 

Her reflection turned back as well, but it was like there had been a _delay_ and like it took the woman in the mirror slightly longer to turn.

 

She must have been mistaken. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong.

And there, when she was staring at the mirror-image of herself, she saw the woman in the mirror blink, slowly closing her eyes and opening them quickly.

 

Jeanne stood up, backing down from the mirror in horror.

 

That could not have been true.

 

Smashing the mirror was her first thought, but it was quickly abandoned. It would be such a shame, breaking the mirror.

 

She stood there, middle of her one-room flat, feeling more and more foolish by the minute. It was late, she was just tired. She hadn't actually seen her mirror image act on its own.

 

But she took the mirror off the wall and set it upside-down on her desk before going to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeanne woke to the demanding noise of her alarm clock. After silencing it she stood up, ready to start her day. She walked to the mirror and started brushing her hair, staring at the reflection. There had been something wrong with... something.

It wasn't important.

 

* * *

 

 

"You look... Different."

Jeanne lifted her gaze to look at Sonia. "What?"

 

"You've finally had your growth-spurt?"

 

Jeanne blushed. But it was true. She had been growing lately, and not just height-wise. It was almost like puberty had realized it had left before the job was done and returned to finish what it had started.

Actually, she would soon need to buy new clothes.

 

It was maybe a bit odd, but she was feeling fine, why would it be a problem? Jeanne walked to the mail room.

 

"Hello, Miss Jeanne!" Gaston greeted her.

 

She stopped, unsure what she was doing there. There had been something important.

"Mister Gaston," she started, and once she did, the words came easily to her. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?"

 

"Mmhuh? You mean with you? Sure."

 

Jeanne smiled. "Great. Come pick me up at five."

 

* * *

 

 

Jeanne ran her fingers on the beautiful silky dress.

It was so wonderful. Unfortunately the rather steep price meant she would never be able to afford it. Still, no harm in trying it on. And it really did look nice on her in the fitting room mirror. It was maybe a bit short, but why not show off her legs a bit? She wondered just how nice it would look in the mirror back home...

Jeanne stepped out of the fitting room, her decision made.

 

She really had no money for it, but she'd worry about that later.

* * *

 

Jeanne strolled to the mail room, wearing her new dress.

 

"Mister Gaston."

 

He turned around. "Mmhuh?"

 

"Oh, Mister Gaston." She pushed closer, smiling at him blushing.

 

"Unh, Mi-miss Jeanne-" Gaston took a step back, looking confused. "Hi?"

 

Jeanne pushed closer, pinning him against the wall and leaning closer.

 

But no, this wasn't right at all.

She didn't really want to-

 

It was at this point that Jeanne realized she was not in control of herself.

 

Had not been for a while.

 

She watched as her arm reached for him to stroke his cheek.

 

"Miss Jeanne? Is something wrong?"

 

_Yes there is! Can't you see this is not me!?_

 

She felt her body froze.

She stepped back from the confused office boy.

 

And she ran.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jeanne staggered to her flat, to her mirror, and with all her effort, grasped it with the intention of smashing it to pieces.

 

And stopped. She stared at the reflection. It seemed somehow less real than it had been before.

And with horror she realized it was because the thing that had used to stare back at her behind mirror was no longer confined there.

 

"Get away from me!"

 

Knuckles white, she gripped the mirror, screaming, and could feel her body contorting, as something departed from her.

She glanced down, seeing her body return to the way it had been.

 

"I don't understand."

 

Jeanne slowly lifted her gaze, to see where the muffled voice that nevertheless sounded horribly familiar had come from.

 

Her eyes met her reflection. Who was now clearly an another being, not even pretending to mimic her movements.

 

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" the woman in the mirror asked.

 

Jeanne shook her head. No, that had not been what she had wanted at all...

But-

The thing in the mirror, who appeared as that curvy image of her that had recently become so familiar to her leaned on the glass, looking confused.

 

"I'm sorry," Jeanne told her. "I mean, I have been feeling kinda nice lately, and braver, and like I could do anything. But it's not _me_ , you know? And this kind of stuff, buying clothes that are very pretty but that I can't really afford, or- or being like that to Mister Gaston, that's just not very nice. Sorry."

 

"I only tried to give you what you wanted," she told Jeanne.

 

"I know," Jeanne answered, leaning closer.

She stared at the image that was herself and yet not herself, and was starting to have a better and better idea of how exactly she had been mistaken on what she really wanted.

 

She had really enjoyed looking at her...

 

And now that she allowed herself to be honest with herself she noticed how her admiring Sonia hadn't really had all that much to do with jealousy...

 

Jeanne reached forward and laid a kiss on the cold surface of the mirror, closing her eyes.

 

And soon she could feel warm lips against hers. Her not-quite-double pushed at her, reaching out of the mirror, helped by Jeanne, until they stumbled on the floor.

 

"Umph." Jeanne fell on top of the solid doppelganger.

"Sorry." She tried to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her hip.

 

"Don't."

Jeanne stopped, holding her breath and staring at the figure laying under her.

 

"What is it that you want?" the doppelganger asked.

 

Jeanne reached down to a kiss.

 


End file.
